


Mission: Comic Con

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, copious sci-fi references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Merlin talks Harry through a mission...at Comic Con.





	Mission: Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry mutters, just loud enough that the coms can pick it up. “How the hell am I supposed to find our target in this mess?”

“It’s not a mess, Galahad,” Merlin says indignantly. “It’s brilliant.”

“I apologize if dressing up as fictional characters and buying comic books sounds like a waste of time to me.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that to me.”

“For god’s sake,” Harry grumbles, picking at his suede jacket, “this is highly impractical. And the fake holster just gets in the way.”

“But you look absolutely dashing, Captain Tightpants.”

“Please don’t call me that. Are you _sure_ this was the only place he could meet us?”

“He said he wasn’t missing Comic Con, not even if the world was ending.”

“And we didn’t send Eggsy because…?”

“Because he’s halfway around the world sorting out a drug-smuggling ring. Now pay attention. Your target is dressed as Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Yes, because I know exactly who that is.”

“You know, I sit through all of your stupid romcoms, the least you could do is pay attention occasionally when it’s my turn to pick.”

“Is he the one from Star Trek?”

“That’s it, I’m divorcing you.”

“Merlin!”

“He’s the one from Torchwood. Long blue coat, grey braces?”

“…the one you want to shag?”

“I do not-“ Merlin huffs. “I don’t want to shag him. John Barrowman is a very attractive man, and I appreciate that, is all. Besides, we both know you have a thing for Hugh Grant.”

“You take that back right now-“

“Focus, Galahad. Our target. Jack Harkness.”

“Right. Er…which one?”

“He’ll be wearing the Starfleet insignia on his greatcoat.”

“Which is?”

“All the people in the red, blue, and yellow shirts? That little pin that looks a bit like an upside-down V. I imagine he’s keen to take it off.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s Star Trek, not Doctor Who.”

“I thought you said it was Torchwood.”

“I’m downloading the divorce paperwork now.”

“Okay, I think I’ve spotted him. That _is_ him, right?”

“At your two o’clock? Aye.”

“Thank god. And thank you. I don’t think I would have been able to track him down on my own.”

“That’s why you have a handler, Galahad.”

“No, I mean there’s no way I would be able to keep all this sci-fi nonsense straight.”

“That’s why _I’m_ your handler, Galahad. Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”

“…you’re going to make me watch another episode of that…star wars galaxy thing tonight aren’t you?”

“ _Battlestar Galactica_ , and I hate you.”

“Love you too, darling.”

“Not as much as Hugh Grant.”

“I heard that.”


End file.
